


Let's Take a Mom Day

by memoriesofrain



Category: The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Gen, I just like this idea, Parent Tony Stark, Protective Bots, Rhodey and Vision are already being volunteered for things they didn't agree to, They're mom friends, Tony and the Bots, Tony thinks Laura needs a break, and so does he, kids being kids, to the bots
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-18
Updated: 2016-11-27
Packaged: 2018-08-09 13:44:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 4,609
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7804111
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/memoriesofrain/pseuds/memoriesofrain
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tony wasn't sure how it happened, but he'd become "mom friends" with Laura Barton.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This was a prompt sent to me by [imaginaryartist](http://imaginaryartist.tumblr.com/) on tumblr who asked for: Laura Barton and Tony Stark being "parent" pen-pals (Laura for her kids and Tony with his bots)
> 
> Since I love the idea, I took a whack at it, let me know what you think! I hope you enjoy it though!

“Laura, I honestly don’t know how you do it,” Tony sighed into the phone as he tinkered in his lab. A laughed echoed across the line and Tony grinned. “I’m serious, some days I wonder if it _would_ be better if I donated one of them to the local colleges.”

Laura Barton took a calming breath to stop her laughter. “And you think there aren’t times where I wonder how much it’d cost to send them to Clint in Wakanda?” Laura asked.

Tony was glad that the situation with the Accords was finally being fixed. While Tony didn’t think he was in the wrong when he signed them, he knew they weren’t perfect. That was obvious when the other Avengers who hadn’t signed were sent to the Raft. Even though he was still kind of ticked off at Steve, Tony was glad he got them out. And sure, most of them still had a small grudge against him, though Wanda’s was still fairly large… Anyway, as some strange twist of fate, he’d become one of those weird soccer mom friends with Clint’s wife. Tony bet before too long they’d be trading cookie recipes, they were already trading parenting advice.

“Maybe we can send the kids to Wakanda for a playdate and you and I can have a mom’s day?” Tony suggested, absentmindedly patting Dummy’s claw as the bot chirped around him.

Laura snorted. “Yeah maybe, oh god hold on a minute, Cooper! Get that out of your mouth!” Tony roared with laughter, trying to muffle it as best he could. “Haha yeah, laugh it up Tony.”

“Oh I am, don’t worry.”

Laura groaned and Tony heard what was probably her head hitting a hard surface. “You think they’d be okay with a fieldtrip?”

Tony made a noncommittal noise. “Get to visit dear ol’ dad and auntie Nat? I think they’d love it.”

“And yours?”

“Big brother Vision could probably watch them, or their honorary dad can.”

“How is Rhodey doing?”

Tony grinned. “Much better, the new prosthesis’ allow him to run again.” Tony thought of the ecstatic laughter that Rhodey had let out when he found out he could run. “He hasn’t really stopped moving around since, but I’ve been hounding him to take it easy still since he isn’t done with physical therapy just yet.”

Laura’s soft laughter was tinny as it came through. “Spoken like a true nagging wife.”

Tony put a hand to his chest and mock hurt. “I am not a nagging wife, just concerned for his wellbeing. If honey-bear ever pops the question, then you can call me a wagging wife.”

“I’ll be sure to let him know that you’re waiting for a proposal.”

Tony stared at the wall with his jaw dropped. Laura wouldn’t, would she? “Laura, don’t you dare do that. What Rhodey and I have isn’t really… marriage material? I don’t know, but whatever it is, it works.”

Laura hummed. “I suppose, seeing as how you two had all these kids out of wedlock.”

“Well, you know, they aren’t really his, he was just there through the whole process.”

“So he got you through the birthing process?” Laura mocked. “What a loving partner you have there, Tony.”

Tony rolled his eyes. “Very funny, and how did we get on this subject? I thought we were talking about having a mom’s day, just you and me, couple of Bellini at the beach or at home, either or not complaining, and just relaxing for a day or two.” It was a good idea in theory, even if it wasn’t likely to happen. But maybe an afternoon could work? “Okay, I’m going to take your silence as a no, which is fine I get it no worries, but how about an afternoon? I trust my boys with yours, just for an hour or two, maybe even three if we can push it, then we come back. How’s that sound?”

Laura was quiet for a moment before she spoke again. “I think the afternoon idea is a better option, I don’t think Rhodey or Vision could handle all of the kids for longer than that.”

Tony scoffed and turned towards his bots who were zipping around the room, chirping at each other in their own language. “Nah, I think they could, but fine we’ll be nice and only ask for an hour or two.” He gave Dum-E a warning look as the little bot started reaching for the fire extinguisher. Dum-E chirped sadly before wheeling himself back over to Tony and butting him softly with his claw. He loved all his bots and Dum-E always made him smile, even when he messed up. “So when do you wanna do this?”

“Shouldn’t you ask when Rhodey and Vision are free?” Laura asked, her voice hesitant and stern.

Tony shrugged his shoulders. “Probably? Like 90% sure that it’d be the polite thing to do, but I’m also like 50% sure that they’ll do it whenever.” Probably.

Tony could practically see the eye roll Laura just gave him. “How about you call me back when you find out, okay?”

Tony sighed, but nodded his head. “Fine, we’ll be good.”

Laura snorted. “I don’t know what you’re talking about, I’m always good.”

It was Tony’s turn to snort. “You have three kids, you sure you’re always good?”

Laura let out a surprise laugh and Tony couldn’t help but join her. “Oh my god, Tony,” Laura gasped out, trying to calm down from her laughing fit. “You can’t just say that to someone. Besides, don’t you have five kids?”

“I never said I was always good, Laura.” He gave the room a saucy wink that he hoped somehow channeled through the phone to Laura. If only she’d FaceTime with him.

Laura laughed but it quickly turned into a groan when a crash sounded from the background. “Oh god, Tony I’m going to have to go, okay? Cooper seems to have decided that he and Lila needed to go on a climbing adventure. Call me back when you find out about when we can do this mom day thing.”

Tony nodded his head, a grin firmly in place. “I will, go take care of your rugrats, Laura.”

Laura and Tony said their goodbyes before hanging up the phone. Tony looked around at his bots before joining in their little game of what was probably tag. He’d ask Rhodey and Vision a little later, right now it was time to play with his boys. FRIDAY was probably enjoying the show at least.


	2. Chapter 2

Like any upstanding partner would do, Tony brought up his request in the middle of Rhodey’s physical therapy.

“So platypus, I was talking to Laura, you know like usual. Got the whole low-down on her pack of wild animals, talked about you, all good things don’t worry,” Tony rambled as he stood beside the bars that Rhodey was using to make his way across the strip of floor. “And she, okay we, started talking about how nice it’d be to get away for an hour or two, just the two of us and have a mom day, or afternoon, semantics.”

Rhodey looked at him with a grin. “A mom day?” He asked, before continuing his slow trek forward. He’d gotten faster since the first time he’d tried to make his way across.

Tony rolled his eyes. “Yes, a mom day, I don’t know if you noticed but I have five kids, all of who require regular attention.”

Rhodey snorted. “Yeah okay, you’ll have to let me know how you lost all that weight, I’ll sell your routine to the press.”

“Yes, thank you for being so supportive. You’re considered their dad you know, in my books.”

“So that’s where all those gray hairs came from, you and the kids.”

Tony laughed. “Maybe, but you love us anyway.” He saw Rhodey’s smile and continued on. “And because you love me so much, I was hoping you and Vis would do Laura and I a favor.”

Rhodey paused again and gave him a suspicious look. “Why do I feel like you’re going to ask for something big?”

“Nothing big, nope, just you know, important? Yes, important is the right word, we just need someone, two people, you and Vis to look after the kids, yes all of them, for like two hours, just enough time for Laura and I to relax a bit, drink a Bellini, maybe get a massage, I don’t know we haven’t really decided yet.”

Rhodey stared at him for a moment. “All of them?”

Tony rolled his eyes. “No Rhodey, we’re just going to leave one of Laura’s kids behind and hope for the best. Of course it’s all of them.”

Rhodey shrugged. “You never know with you, Tones.”

“Oh hardy-har-har, sourpatch. But seriously, would you be willing? Like, FRIDAY is a big girl and can take care of herself, can’t you baby girl?”

“Absolutely boss, though a little praise now and then never hurt a girl,” FRIDAY said, her voice echoing around the room.

“See? So you only really have to take care of six kids, three of which are the bots and only one is a baby still. Besides, big brother Vis would be helping.”

“What would I be helping with?” Vision asked as he walked into the area. He was getting better about walking more.

“Taking care of your brothers and Laura’s kids for an hour or two. Laura and I were hoping to have a little mom time,” Tony explained before pouting as best he could. “Would you be willing to do that for your mom, Vis? Please?”

Vision gave Tony a slightly bewildered look. “It sounds do-able,” Vision said. “My only question is if I should start calling you mother or not.”

Rhodey roared with laughter and Tony crossed his arms. “You could always be a little less formal and just call me mom, but nah, whatever you’re comfortable with is fine,” Tony said before pointing at Rhodey. “Just so you know, that’s your dad, sorta? Honorary dad, you were a surprise.”

“How scandalous mother,” Vision said teasingly.

Tony gapped at him before looking at Rhodey accusingly. “I can’t believe you taught our son to be this salty already, I need time to adjust to this Rhodey!”

Rhodey snorted but nodded his head. “Whatever you say, Tones,” Rhodey said good-naturedly. “And I think we can handle it. Can’t be too hard, right Vis?”

“I believe I can easily handle my brothers, as for Mrs. Barton’s children, I do not know,” Vision said looking a little lost.

“It’ll be fine I promise, you two are awesome, you know that? Like the best men in my life.”

“Yeah yeah, I expect you to pay me back for this at some point Tony,” Rhodey said.

Tony gave a mocked gasp and hurried over to place his hands over Vision’s “ears.” “Rhodey, you can’t say that sort of thing in front of our son, he’s impressionable.”

Rhodey groaned. “That is not what I meant.” Tony waggled his eyebrows playfully. “Don’t make that face at me.”

Tony shrugged and took his hands away from Vision’s “ears” and gave him a playful clap on the shoulder. “Well, boys I have a mom to call, looks like this is actually going to happen.” He turned his attention to Rhodey. “But not before you’re done, you’ve got like three more exercises before you’re done.”

“Slave driver,” Rhodey grumbled.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you so much for reading! Please leave a comment if you have time :)


	3. Chapter 3

Tony called Laura as soon as Rhodey was done with the good news. “So my beautiful boys have agreed, we’re getting a mom day, Laura. So what do you want to do, get a massage? Relax? Mani-pedi? I’m not going to judge, I’m okay with all of them, though I’m sure that last one will be ruined by the end of the day but it’s more about the experience isn’t it?” Tony rambled, rolling around in his chair in the lab.

“Really they agreed?” Laura asked. She’d gotten good at taking Tony’s rambles in stride.

Tony hummed in agreement. “They’re a little nervous to be taking care of them all, but they’ll be fine.”

“Well that’s good, after the fiasco this afternoon I’m definitely in need of a break.”

Tony paused his tinkering. “What happened this afternoon?”

Laura barked a laugh. “What didn’t happen this afternoon? After our call ended, I found out Cooper had tried to flush Lila’s doll down the toilet which clogged it and water was everywhere.” She paused to let Tony finish his startled laughter. “Then, Nathaniel decided it be fun to try and escape his crib when it was nap time and just about busted his skull open.”

Tony grimaced. “I’m really glad my kids don’t do that.”

“Didn’t Dummy almost kill you when he tried to make you that smoothie?”

Tony placed a hand against his chest. “My son was trying his best, he just gets confused with… things.”

“Is that what you’re going with?”

“Yep.”

“Alright well, I think a massage sounds nice, the knots in my back have knots.”

Tony groaned softly and kneaded his hand against his shoulder. “I know exactly what you mean. Hey Friday, could you please look up the best masseur in the area and make an appointment for me and Laura?”

“Sure thing, Mom,” Friday said with a hint of sarcasm.

Tony rolled his eyes, of course his baby girl would think his whole insistence that he was her mom was ridiculous. “Thank you, baby.”

Laura snorted over the phone. “Poor Friday puts up with so much for you.”

“You have no idea ma’am,” Friday said.

Tony squawked in protest. “I’m a delight and one of the best moms.”

“Whatever you say.”

Tony wrinkled his nose at the attitude he was getting but continued his conversation with Laura. “So, I’ll send someone to pick you up, sound good? Would you prefer helicopter, car or limo?” Tony asked.

“Please do not have a helicopter come and pick us up,” Laura groaned. “A car should be fine, we aren’t that far away from each other.”

Tony shrugged. “Okay, if you’re sure. A car will be there to pick you up around ten, okay? That way I can take you out to lunch before or after the massage, again you’re choice.”

“After massages then,” Laura said before letting out a happy sigh. “I’m kind of excited if I’m being honest. I haven’t had any time away from the kids in a long time.”

“Trust me, you’ll start missing them after an hour or so.” Tony looked fondly at You and Butterfingers who were chirping excitedly at each other and then to Dummy who held the fire extinguisher in his claw. “I bet you we’ll mostly be trading stories about our kids.”

Laura laughed. “You’re probably right. Well, I’ll see you tomorrow Tony, I gotta put the kids to bed before they get too cranky.”

“Alright, I’ll talk to you later, Laura.” Tony ended the call and stood up with a big stretch, groaning softly as his spin cracked. “Alright kiddos, you got a busy day tomorrow. Off to your charging stations, yes even you Dummy, you may be older but you need to recharge your batteries. Get some sleep guys.” He turned his gaze to the ceiling. “You too Friday, we’re closing shop early tonight.”

“You know I don’t sleep right?” Friday asked, as she saved his progress and closed down some of the programs Tony had pulled up.

“It’s the thought, baby girl. Sleep well.”

“You too boss.”

Tony made a playful hurt face but made his way upstairs anyway. He might as well try to get some sleep. Rhodey would at least appreciate the sentiment. He walked to their bedroom, straightening little things as he went along. He may not be the neatest person in the world, but he liked the rest of the house looking nice.

Rhodey was still awake when he got their and he quickly changed into a pair of sweatpants and a softer shirt before cuddling up next to him in bed. Rhodey raised his eyebrows but didn’t comment otherwise, just lifted his arm to wrap it around Tony’s shoulders.

“Night, honey bear,” Tony said happily. “And thanks again for being willing to do this for me.”

Rhodey rolled his eyes but gently stroked his shoulder with his thumb. “It’s not that big of a deal, Tony, but you’re welcome. Now try to get some sleep.”

Tony waggled his eyebrows. “Or we could miss some sleep.”

“Good night, Tony.”

“Spoilsport.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you so much for reading! Sorry for the delay, school and work (and Dragon Age:Inquisition) have been taking up most of my time, but I'll try to have the next chapter out soon.


	4. Chapter 4

Tony was completely wrong. Within fifteen minutes after Tony and Laura left, the kids were going crazy. Rhodey wasn’t sure what gave them the idea that just because mom wasn’t around they could get away with doing something, but they were sure taking advantage of it.

Vision had just finished moving all the fire extinguishers to the highest cabinet, ignoring Dummy’s chirps and beeps of protest, as Rhodey bounced Nathaniel in his arms. The little boy kept screaming though. Long drawn out screams that he knew must be hurting the kid’s throat, but he didn’t stop. It wasn’t hunger, it wasn’t in need of a new diaper, hell it wasn’t even to be held really. The kid was just crying to cry, probably missed his mom.

Lila and Cooper were playing with some toys only making enough noise to break a window when one of them grabbed a toy the other wanted. And You and Butterfingers were playing some form of tag, running into furniture and causing a ruckus. Rhodey was about ready to tap out and beg Tony and Laura to come back.

“Vis, why is this suddenly so hard?” Rhodey asked. “Weren’t they fine a minute ago?”

Vision nodded his head. Even his calm demeanor seemed frazzled by the chaos that was going on around them. “I think they’ve finally realized that mother and Mrs. Barton are gone,” he said, directing Butterfingers away from smashing the corner of the island.

“Yeah and I’m dad to half of these nuts, but they don’t seem to listen to me.”

“A mother’s touch?”

Rhodey glared at Vision, but quickly turned to focus on Lila and Cooper as the screaming match started again. “I actually can’t do this anymore. When are they coming back?”

Vision stared at the hectic scene in front of him and sighed. “Two and a half hours from now.”

Rhodey closed his eyes briefly. “We’ll be dead by the time they come back.” He hiked Nathaniel further up in his arms. “Why did we let Tony talk us into this?”

“It’s probably the eyes- Ah, Cooper, it’s important to share.”

That was it, no more. Rhodey was in the Air Force, he was not going to be taken down by a bunch of kids. Not today. He cleared his voice and used his most intimidating voice. “All of you need to calm down or you're all going in time out until your moms get back!”

The effect was instantaneous. The three bots stopped chasing each other, their cameras pointed at Rhodey as if waiting for instructions. Lila and Cooper had their mouths open, as if shocked someone would threaten such a thing. Even Nathaniel’s piercing cries had tapered off into wet, little whimpers.

Now that he had them in a semblance of calm, he could work with them. “Why don’t we all have a nice snack and we’ll turn on a movie, how does that sound? And if you’re good, I’ll even consider letting you guys have a treat.”

Suddenly, it was a mad scramble for the couch. Even the bots were making their way over, excitedly chirping. It was kind of cute and empowering to know that he’d gotten all the kids to listen to him. Vision also seemed impressed, his eyes wide and brows raised.

“That was quite impressive, dad,” Vision said, moving to the cabinet full of snacks. It was always good to have some on hand when Tony went on his engineering binges.

Rhodey snorted. “Thanks Vis.” He shifted the baby in his arms and cleared his throat to get the kids attention again. “Alright kiddos, what movie do you want to watch?”

“A princess movie!” Lila shouted, nearly hitting Cooper in the face.

Her brother scowled at her. “An action movie would be better, lots of fighting,” Cooper said, crossing his arms.

Rhodey sighed. “I’m guessing you three want something like _The Iron Giant_ or _Wall-E_?” The bots nodded their claws and Rhodey shook his head. “Alright, so all of those are different answers, so let’s see if I can find something you’ll all like.”

Rhodey scrolled through the selection on Netflix, bypassing any that might seem like he was favoring one child’s opinion over another. God this was actually hard. Finally, he landed on _Zootopia_ , and if nothing else, they could all enjoy the animals. “How about this one?”

Cooper and Lila both nodded their heads quickly. “I like animals,” Cooper said, settling himself further into the couch.

“And the music,” Lila said happily.

Rhodey nodded his head. “ _Zootopia_ it is, that alright boys?” The bots beeped and seemed to settle down as to not make any noise during the movie. “Alright, I’m going to go ahead and start it, if you have to go to the bathroom, let me know or if you think you can find it, you can go by yourself. You two like goldfish?”

The cheer he got was all the answer he needed as Vision gave each of them a little cup of the crackers. The bots couldn’t eat, but he made sure to promise them that he’d give them a little extra oil for their joints which seemed to satisfy them.

As the kids watch the movie, seemingly sucked into the screen, Rhodey let himself sink into one of the armchairs, Nathaniel gurgling softly on his chest. The kid had worn himself out and was probably only a minute or two away from taking a nap. Thank god. Vision’s chuckle pulled his focus away from relaxing. “What?”

Vision shook his head, but held up his phone. He was having a fun time texting Wanda on it recently. “I just took a picture. I’m sure mom will love to see it,” Vision said, his fingers flying across the screen.

Rhodey shrugged. “Probably. I hope the movie keeps them occupied until Laura and Tony come back. I don’t think I could handle that again.”

Vision nodded. “I think they might even fall asleep if we’re lucky.”

“A man can dream, Vis. A man can dream.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you so much for reading! Sorry for the delay (again), I'm in a creative writing class for school so I've been writing more for that class. I'll try to have the next chapter out soon. Leave a review if you have time! :)


	5. Chapter 5

Tony and Laura walked into the quiet compound. Both had enjoyed a massage and eaten a wonderful meal while gossiping like the mom’s they are. Gossip about their kids and their husbands (“You and Rhodey should just go ahead and tie the knot” “I’ve tried giving him hints by playing ‘Single Ladies’ around him but he just thinks I’m trying to be annoying”). Tony felt like he’d almost convinced Laura to move a little closer to the compound, especially since the other Avengers would be returning soon.

“Is it just me, or is it too quiet?” Laura asked as they continued walking through the compound.

Tony shook his head. “No, I was expecting at least a little chaos,” Tony said. “I’m kinda disappointed to be honest.”

Laura laughed and slapped his arm playfully. “Don’t be mean.”

“But it’s so fun to tease them.”

Laura rolled her eyes. “Let’s go find them and at least relieve them of babysitting.”

“Sure we can’t make them wait a little longer?”

“Tony.”

Tony held his hands up in surrender. “Fine, let’s go save my favorite men from the horrors of our children.”

The two walked towards the living room where they could hear music coming from. When they looked in they were met with the sight of Lila and Cooper conked out on the couch, and the bots in sleep mode beside them. Tony looked around and spotted Vision who held a finger up to his lips and then pointed at the armchair.

There fast asleep with Nathaniel tucked against his chest, was Rhodey. The man was snoring and Tony could see a puddle of drool on Rhodey’s shirt but his heart skipped a beat.

“Oh,” Tony said quietly.

Laura turned to him and giggled softly. “Oh that’s just adorable,” she cooed.

As if by magic, Rhodey’s eyes blinked lazily open. The man yawned and adjusted himself in the chair, grimacing when he felt the drool against his skin. He spotted the two moms and waved at them lazily.

“Welcome home,” Rhodey said, slowly standing up. “Did you two enjoy your afternoon?”

Laura smiled and held out her arms for Nathaniel. “We did actually, very relaxing and exactly what I’ve been needing,” Laura said.

Rhodey gently loosened Nathaniel’s grip on his shirt. The boy grumbled a bit at being moved around but settled back to sleep once he was in Laura’s arms.

“Rhodey,” Tony whispered. Rhodey gave him a questioning look as he smoothed out his shirt the best he could while avoiding the drool spot. “I want one.”

Rhodey’s eyes widened and he made a choking sound. Laura struggled to keep her laughter quiet while Tony continued to look at Rhodey seriously.

“Tony,” Rhodey began but was quickly cut off by Tony again.

“I’m serious, you, me, and a little rugrat of our own.”

Rhodey gazed around at the sleeping bots and then to Vision. “Vis, please tell your mother that we can’t handle a rugrat of our own yet.”

Vision tilted his head. “But you handled the kids just fine, I’d say you’re ready, Dad.”

Tony shot Rhodey a grin. “So, honeybunch, we gonna make a baby?”

Rhodey’s eyes widened and shot a glance at the sleeping children and then to Vision and finally to Laura. “Tony, let’s talk about this in private later.”

Vision nodded his head. “I don’t need to know about my parent’s trials for a new baby.”

Laura shook with laughter. “Better than cable,” she said. She adjusted Nathaniel in her arms and gestured to Lila and Cooper. “Help me get them in the car and then you can both talk about Tony’s baby fever.”

Vision moved over to the couch and picked up both children. “Go ahead and have your talk, I’ve got them.”

Tony gave Laura a finally hug, careful to avoid jostling Nathaniel and then turned his attention solely to Rhodey. The room was quiet for a moment and Tony started to wonder if he’d really bothered Rhodey with his request.

“So,” Rhodey said. “What brought this on?”

Tony shrugged. “Laura was telling me all about Nathaniel over lunch and then I saw you there in the chair with Nathaniel against your chest, by the way you have drool all over you, sourpatch, but I don’t know it just, I liked it,” Tony said.

Rhodey was silent for a moment. “A baby is a big responsibility, bigger than our bots, we’d have to teach him everything.”

“Sort of like we did with Vision.”

“More than that, Tony.”

He sighed. “Yeah I know, I just thought I’d tell you.”

Rhodey stepped forward and wrapped his arms around Tony’s waist. “How about we babysit for Laura a few times and then we can decide.”

Tony grinned and placed a wet kiss against Rhodey’s cheek. “That wasn’t a no.”

Rhodey shook his head fondly and kissed Tony. Tony melted happily into the kiss and pulled away slowly. “Of course it isn’t a no, Tones. Can’t say that the idea isn’t nice to think about.”

Tony’s grin grew. “Well good, because I want a girl.”

Rhodey sighed. “Oh boy.”

**Author's Note:**

> Would you guys like more of this? 
> 
> If you have any prompts you want me to write send them to [cakelanguage](http://cakelanguage.tumblr.com/ask) on tumblr!


End file.
